Kings of the Sky
by iPwn4S
Summary: The ultimate clash of the strongest, Fiore vs Japan's finest. Only one will come out on top.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again guys! :) how's it going? it's my 3rd fic and I'm happy to share this all to you.**

**.**

**Let's skip the boring part. Without further ado here's Kings of the Sky. A Fairy Tail x Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover.**

* * *

Chapter I: A New World

* * *

"You ruined our world… That's why Yuni died…" Tsuna said as he holds tightly on Yuni's pacifier. "Byakuran I won't forgive you!" Burning rage filled his eyes as he yelled.

*_Crack, crack, crack..._*

"You won't forgive me? Ha, what nonsense!" Byakuran scoffed

"You had the best weapon in the world, yet you treated her as an ordinary girl!"

"You valued friendship over power; that makes you the weakest!" Byakuran declared, his voice surging with pain and deception.

"Roots are shooting from Byakuran's legs!" Basil exclaimed in fear.

"His body is stabilizing! He intends to end this with one attack." Kikyo stated, scared of what horrors were to come.

While Byakuran gathers energy, Tsuna places one of his hands on the back and the other in front of him.

"Operation X," Tsuna said as the gauge in his eyes appeared to measure the stability of the flames that is coming out from both of his arms.

"Tsuna's going to counter with X BURNER!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Byakuran! You're going down!" Tsuna screamed as they both reached the climax, and highest of their power.

"Die!" Byakuran abjured.

"Take this," Tsuna said in rebuttal.

Both released their flames simultaneously, the light and dark sky flames clashed in the center of the barrier, causing it to burst into pieces.

It was a stalemate; they try desperately to push each other out. But the agreement eventually ended.

The dying will to protect his friends finally triumphed and Tsuna gained momentum, the light sky flames swallowing the dark and Byakuran slowly disintegrates along with his flames.

The flames subsided leaving no trace of Byakuran

"Tsuna you did it!" Yamamoto yelled in celebration to Tsuna's victory

All of Tsuna's friends rushed to his aid as he falls down from exhaustion

* * *

"He did good right? Xanxus-sama? Lussuria said as he exhaled

"Something's not right" Xanxus doubted

He looks around the area and noticed that Kikyo was gone from the area; he suddenly noticed something moving in the bushes and started following its trail.

"Xanxus! Where are you going?" Squallo screamed as he followed Xanxus

"What?! He's alive!" Xanxus screamed as he saw Kikyo accompanying Byakuran in escaping the forest.

The rest of the Varia has catched up with Xanxus and were shocked to see Byakuran alive; Kikyo finally notices that they were being followed and let Byakuran escape to his cocoon.

"This is as far as you can go," Kikyo declared as he sums up all of his remaining energy to summon a sea of monsters to block their path.

"Move, trash." Xanxus said as he fires his X guns to open up a path.

The open path became unreachable once more as the monsters regenerated fast.

"Tch," Xanxus muttered as he became very irritated.

Each member of the Varia opened up their box weapons are tried to attack once more.

"Go ahead Xanxus, we'll take it from here. Go follow Byakuran and kill him for good!" Squallo demanded.

"Don't order me around!" Xanxus said as he kicked Squallo in the back, Squallo writhing and shivering in pain.

Xanxus used his X guns to propel himself forward, and brushed past Kikyo while his monsters were regenerating, slowly and powerfully.

Xanxus follows the feint traces of sky flames that were seeping out of Byakuran's wings. He found him opening the cocoon and to his surprise, the cocoon was Byakuran's portal to multiple dimensions.

Byakuran jumped in and Xanxus followed after.

* * *

Byakuran has not noticed Xanxus yet and continues to fly to the black nothingness.

*_Bang, bang...*_

The silence was broken as Xanxus tried to shoot Byakuran from afar.

"Oh my, oh my, it seems that I have company!" Byakuran said as he looks to who was following him

Byakuran swirls around as he outmaneuvers the bullets that Xanxus fires.

"Stay still, you trash!" Xanxus said as he tries to aim with one hand as the other was to control his flight.

Xanxus stopped for a while and charged his guns with his flames of wrath and unleashed a barrage of flames towards Byakuran. The volume of projectiles was astonishing; yet Byakuran managed to dodge all of them, until the flames started to fuse together creating a large flame that he can no longer dodge.

"Arrgggh!" Byakuran screamed as he was hit by the powerful blast

Xanxus goes in into the cloud of dust to check if Byakuran was dead, as the dust began to subside then suddenly black flame enveloped tentacles came out of nowhere and wrapped around Xanxus' body.

"Just joking," Byakuran said as he smiled at the immobile Xanxus, steaming and cursing in pain and disgust.

"In what world could you have ever beaten me? Such a place does not exist!" Byakuran mocks as he looks into Xanxus' eyes.

The time tunnel was reaching its end and having robbed of his own pride, Xanxus flew into a rage, his ring filled with dying will flames. Byakuran saw what was happening but had no time to react.

The amount of energy was too much for the ring to contain so it bursts around Xanxus and breaks him from Byakuran's grasp. The two got separated from the explosion and landed on opposite sides of the tunnel.

Xanxus was hurtling through the air so fast he couldn't control his fall. All he could do was brace for impact.

* * *

*_BOOM!_*

Xanxus fell through the spiraled roof of a giant castle-like building, busting through the large wood beams falling to the floor in a shower of splinters. Many people noticed the crash, specifically mages. Fairy Tail mages. He happened to fall into the Fairy Tail's Guild hall.

The Fairy Tail mages gathered around the crater in which Xanxus fell. The smoke subsided as Xanxus walks out alive.

"A-Are you alright?" Bickslow asked as he tries to help Xanxus get up.

"Don't touch me you trash!" Xanxus said as he pushed Bickslow away.

"Hey, you, that's not how you treat someone who tries to help you!" A voice said from the large gathering of people.

The Fairy Tail mages backed off as they reveal that it was Laxus who said those words.

"I'll crush every scum who tries to block my way!" Xanxus said as he looked towards Laxus innocent, quivering face.

The two locked eyes with each other, as electricity and embers started bursting from themselves.

* * *

**So what you guys think? :)**

**The epic clash of the badasses begins in the next chapter!**

**Will update in a week or so. just stay tuned :)**

**Would like to make a shoutout to my awesome beta-readers Lightningeye and ABitStrange. Thanks for making my fic actually understandable and readable :)**

**Don't forget to fave and follow okay? Love you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Flame Meets Lightning

**Hey guys how's it going? it's been ages since I've updated here. was trying to adjust to the new schedule so I had less time to work on it. anyways as promised here's the new chapter? hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter II: Flames meets Lightning_

* * *

Tension filled up the air as the two men stood in the center of the Fairy Tail hall neither one willing to back down. The immense magical pressure seeping out of their bodies. All stood by the sidelines watching quietly, trying to hide their fear from what they are seeing.

And in a split second, both dashed towards each other. Both wanted to land the first blow, but managed to anticipate each other's swings. A loud roar echoed the hall as their punches grazed each other's cheeks.

"I-Isn't this dangerous?" Elfman said as he stumbled on the floor, frightened

Xanxus tried to leap back but Laxus relentlessly engaged him, not giving him any time to fight back. Laxus' attacks were quick and precise but Xanxus' numerous experiences in battle granted him an edge. His attacks were fast but were repetitive. After some time, Xanxus had already memorized the patterns and launched his counter attack.

While dodging the well-telegraphed right hook, Xanxus immediately retaliated with an overhead right of his own. Caught off-guard the punch hit Laxus head-on. The force of the punch sent him flying across the bar, breaking the shelf and burying him in the debris.

All of the spectators were dumbfounded as they watch Xanxus walk out the victor.

"All bark no bite huh?" Xanxus quipped as he turned away

* * *

Just as Xanxus was about to walk away, the pile of rubble that buried Laxus started shining, and golden streams of lightning escaped from the crevices.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Laxus shouted as he flew towards Xanxus with a big right hook.

Clearly surprised by the speed in which Laxus dashed in, all that Xanxus do was instinctively raise his hands to defend himself. The power of the punch caused him to slide a few meters away from Laxus. Upset and humiliated, Laxus went berserk on Xanxus, taking blind swings and landing punches were too fast to dodge, pumelling him in a flurry of movement.

And just like a leaf Xanxus was flung around in the air as Laxus' speed got the best of him. As he was thrown around and around, Xanxus' inner rage built up and was released in an explosion of fire. The Flames of Wrath wrapped his body and shoved away everything that tried to get near him.

"This is clearly getting out of hand" Natsu said, worrying to what would become of their guild hall

The two men once again stared at each other, the tension thickened as the flames and lightning fought for dominance in the air. Both readied their stance, but this time Xanxus grabbed something behind him, revealing two pistols with an unusual red X on the barrel.

He pointed the guns towards Laxus and said "Dance with me"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, bullets started raining down on Laxus, but ordinary bullets couldn't stop him from reaching his target. Carefully phasing in and out of the bullet's trajectory, he managed to close in the distance between them.

Xanxus smiled as he saw Laxus closing in, gathering his Flames and storing them inside his guns. Then as Laxus closed in on him, he unleashed all the energy inside his guns, disintegrating half of the guild hall along with it.

Xanxus laughed as he saw there was nothing left; all the guild members were terrified of strength of the blast, and were frozen to their places with terror. But he was surprised to see Laxus behind him, unscathed from the attack. Not wasting his time, Laxus slammed him down with a speed and force that caused the ground to tremble.

* * *

"N-not... over… yet…" Xanxus declared as he choked on his own blood. He tried to shoot Laxus as he gripped his neck. Seeing that he still had a fight in him, Laxus moves away, releasing him

"Let's finish this!" Laxus roared as more lightning entered his body.

Xanxus tried to stand up as the flames gathered inside his guns. Every inch of his energy sapped into one last shot. Laxus' eyes became white as he gathered all of his lightning in his mouth.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!"

"Hammer of Flame!"

Both of them unleashed their strongest attack in the hopes of beating the other, and as the beams approached, the guild door suddenly opened and came along Master Makarov Because he is clearly unaware of the impending danger that he was in, the others panic.

"Master!" Everyone screamed.

Hearing the screams of his children, Master Makarov noticed the beams that were headed for him. Not having enough time to dodge the blast, he decided to just accept his fate and closed his eyes.

"What ignorance, my children," he spoke as the beams came closer.

And with the snap of his fingers, two magic circles appeared on his side, absorbing all the blast from both of the shots. The power of the beam grew weaker and weaker as neither of them had no more strength to control it.

"M-my attack…" Xanxus said as he crumbled to the floor

"It was deflected… just like that…" Laxus wailed as he accepts utter defeat.

Master Makarov smiled towards the others and made a peace sign with his fingers. The others screamed happily as the fight was finally over.

The other members rushed towards Master Makarov to celebrate their victory. They grabbed him and tossed him in the air like an underdog of a boxing match won their title match.

The two combatants, still devastated from their defeat, froze in silence as the others move away.

"You two," Master Makarov said

The two suddenly felt chills down their spines and slowly looked towards Master Makarov

"I'll deal with you later", Master Makarov added as he leered into them, as if he was going to take their souls

The two immediately scrambled their feet and started running to the center of the hall, pushing each other aside as they raced to escape the guild hall. Suddenly a huge hand grabbed them both and dragged them into the unknown.

All that remained of the two were screams of agony and pain

* * *

**So how was it? had a huge trouble converting my thoughts into image and into words in this fight scene, but my lovely proof readers helped me set this one right xD would like to thank my proof readers namely thatmasquedgirl for being there even I was inactive xD**

**I also have new proofreaders :) please give them a warm welcome as well**

**Water Dragon of the South**

**Zadel**

**and michaelanneschultz**

**they'll be helping me with my english from now on :)**

**And that's all that I have for now, Next one will be another chapter for my other fic so do follow that as well. I might also do a One-shot angst for Kagerou Days as well :)**

**Next work will be in a month or so and as always thank you for reading :)**


End file.
